Wireless communication systems such as, for example, cellular communication systems may include a plurality of modulation and coding schemes. The modulation and coding schemes may be determined by a cellular standard which is used by the wireless communication system. An example for cellular standard may be Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), Enhanced Data for GSM Evolution (EDGE) and the like.
According to industry standard of third generation of cellular communication system, a logical channel set which termed as Enhanced Circuit Switched Data (E-CSD) may be envisioned as a suitable medium for the provision of video telephony. Video telephony has been targeted by the GSM cellular service providers as a method for providing increased revenue, as compared with regular voice telephony, and as a means of contending with a similar video telephony service provided through wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) technology. However, E-CSD, as currently defined in the GSM standard, may not provide a level of quality required by the video telephony service over all the cell coverage area.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.